<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow Fort by HorseCrazyWriter76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016014">Pillow Fort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76'>HorseCrazyWriter76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flour and PJs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Storms, Thunder - Freeform, sleepover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>7-year-olds Virgil and Janus have a sleepover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flour and PJs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil pressed his face to the window. It was five minutes before Janus was supposed to come over for their sleepover. His dad and papa had already set up the extra mattress in Virgil’s room, and now all they had to do was wait.</p>
<p>Virgil hated waiting. Honey nosed his back, and he turned around to hug and cuddle her.</p>
<p>“Are you going to be nice to Janus?” Virgil asked her with mock sternness. Of course Honey would be nice to Janus! Honey was the best dog and Janus was his best friend! Honey licked his arm and wagged her tail. Five minutes slowly ticked by. Virgil pressed himself harder to the window as if he could summon Janus just by smooshing his face.</p>
<p>There! Janus’s car rolled in to the driveway.</p>
<p>“They’re here!” Virgil called. Even the time it took for Janus and his mom to come up the little walkway seemed like an eternity. Patton zoomed over from where he had been playing, and Papa followed him.</p>
<p>Virgil opened the door, “Hi, Janus!”</p>
<p>“Virgil!” Janus said, hugging him, “I’m absolutely dreading tonight!”</p>
<p>“Me, too! You haven’t gotten to meet, Sally yet, right?”</p>
<p>Janus’s only response was to shout, “Sally!”</p>
<p>“She’s over here,” Virgil said, proudly leading the way to her tank. He opened the cage and gently lifted her out.</p>
<p>“I’d hate to touch her.”</p>
<p>“You can pet her, just be careful,” Virgil said, holding her where Janus could reach her. Janus gently pet Sally. Sally squirmed, and Virgil nearly dropped her. He quickly put her back in her tank, trying to make his heart stop beating.</p>
<p>“I think she wants to rest now,” Virgil said, “It’s really early for her because geckos are crepuscular.”</p>
<p>“What does crepuscular mean?” Janus asked.</p>
<p>“It means she likes to run around during sunrise and sunset! Like how bats are nocturnal and fly around at night! And humans are diurnal, so we run around during the day!” Virgil announced proudly.</p>
<p>“We should go be diturnal and run around in the backyard with Honey!” Patton announced.</p>
<p>“What do you want to do, Janus?”</p>
<p>“I hate playing tag.”</p>
<p>With that the three kids and Honey piled in to the backyard and started playing tag. Patton spent the most time as “it”, followed by Janus, then Virgil.</p>
<p>“You’re it!” Patton said, proudly tapping Janus’s shoulder, then running away. Janus looked around, then started running for Virgil. Virgil hissed and started climbing the small tree he was standing next to.</p>
<p>“Hey, that’s not fair,” Patton complained from across the yard.</p>
<p>“Oh, I think it’s not,” Janus said, reaching the tree and starting up the trunk, quickly tapping Virgil’s leg, “You’re it!” A raindrop splatted on almost exactly the place Janus tapped.</p>
<p>“You’re it,” Virgil said, tagging Janus back before quickly climbing down. More rain started to fall.</p>
<p>“It’s raining,” Janus said. He slowly climbed down from the tree, then sprinted for the back porch.</p>
<p>“How many raindrops do you think I can catch on my tongue?” Patton asked, spinning around with his mouth open.</p>
<p>“A lot,” Virgil said, joining his friend on the porch.</p>
<p>“Ung...oo...ee,” Patton started counting.</p>
<p>“Dinner is ready, princes!” Papa announced, opening the door.</p>
<p>“What about Honey?” Patton asked, nearly slipping on the wet steps, as he ran up.</p>
<p>“Cuidado, mijo. And my biggest apologies, your highness,” Papa replied, bowing to Honey, whose tail was wagging so hard she was nearly falling over.</p>
<p>“And I’m a princess, too!” Janus added.</p>
<p>“My apologies to you, as well, Princess Janus,” Papa said, bowing to Janus, “Now, are there hungry royals?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! What are we having?” Patton asked.</p>
<p>“You’ll find out soon,” Roman said, stepping back in to the house. The three kids filed to the kitchen to wash their hands and eat pizza. Janus even got his very own special pizza because he couldn’t have milk. Everyone finished in record time, including the grown-ups.</p>
<p>“You know what would make this even better?” Patton asked innocently. Virgil could tell what he was going to suggest even before Dad responded.</p>
<p>“What?” Dad asked.</p>
<p>“Cookies!” Patton said.</p>
<p>“Please?” Virgil asked, fixing Dad with his best puppy eyes. Janus joined in, too.</p>
<p>“What type?” Dad asked.</p>
<p>“Chocolate!” “Sugar!” Patton and Virgil said at the same time.</p>
<p>“Janus, you break the tie,” Virgil said.</p>
<p>“Virgil, you are my best friend, but everyone knows that chocolate makes everything better.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been betrayed by my brother and my best friend!” Virgil complained.</p>
<p>“Revenge for the tag back,” Janus declared.</p>
<p>“I’ll go start making cookies if you three bring your dishes to the sink,” Dad said. The kids took their plates to the sink, then sprawled in the living room with Patton and Virgil’s toys.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“You’ll never get her, Sir Patchy!” Greenheart the dragon, puppeted by Virgil, said.</p>
<p>“Why?” Sir Patchy the dog, piloted by Janus, replied.</p>
<p>“Because I love you!” Greenheart replied, holding out his wing.</p>
<p>“What?” Sir Patchy said.</p>
<p>“I’ve always liked how you hard you fight to retrieve the princesses I steal,” Greenheart replied.</p>
<p>Sir Patchy paused before responding, “I like how you steal the princesses so stealthily. Let’s get together and steal all the princesses! Then train them how to fight and take over the world with our princess army! And Princess Emerald can be the captain!”</p>
<p>“I am suddenly okay with being stolen,” Princess Emerald the cat, puppeted by Patton, replied from her jail cell of pillows.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about putting you in a jail cell in a plot to see Sir Patchy again.” Greenheart said.</p>
<p>“Aww, Greenheart!” Sir Patchy said.</p>
<p>“Mwah, mwah, mwah,” Greenheart said, kissing Sir Patchy.</p>
<p>“Virgil, Patton, Janus,” Dad said.</p>
<p>“Who dares enter our dominion?” Greenheart asked.</p>
<p>“‘Tis Lady Daddy and Lady Papa come to bring you news of evil chocolate cookies gathering in the kitchen!” Papa yelled from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Why are we ladies?” Dad asked.</p>
<p>“I think you remember our wedding.”</p>
<p>“Fine. As Roman said, the cookies you asked for are ready in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>“What about your wedding?” Virgil asked. He already knew what it was. Papa and Dad had shown them pictures from their wedding.</p>
<p>“I shall retrieve the photos whilst you conquer the cookies!”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Patton said.</p>
<p>They left Greenheart, Sir Patchy, and Princess Emerald laying on the floor while they went to eat cookies and gawk at the photos of Virgil and Patton’s dads in pretty white dresses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil sat on his bed and listened to the storm outside. Rain splattered against the window, and thunder chased after the flashes of lightning that peaked out the sides of the curtains.</p>
<p>Janus was curled up on the mattress Dad had pulled in to Virgil’s room, already asleep. Virgil sighed and rolled over, even though he knew it probably wouldn’t help him fall asleep. If Janus weren’t there he’d probably get one of his dads. Virgil settled for getting a glass of milk.</p>
<p>He left the room as quietly as he could, although there was still one bit of the floor that creaked and Virgil never managed to avoid. He turned around when he heard the door crack open a little bit to see Janus.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Virgil whispered.</p>
<p>“I’m not seeing what you’re doing,” Janus replied.</p>
<p>“I’m getting milk.”</p>
<p>“I won’t get milk, too.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you allergic?”</p>
<p>“I won’t get water.”</p>
<p>Virgil shrugged and walked down the stairs. He climbed on to the counter and got them both cups. He leaned over and got the jug of milk from the fridge, not bothering to climb down from the counter, as he drank it.</p>
<p>“I think you are supposed to sit on the counter,” Janus said.</p>
<p>“I think the grown-ups are asleep.”</p>
<p>Janus joined Virgil on the counter with his own cup of water. A loud crack of thunder rolled through the house, and Virgil felt cold water seeping in to the fabric of his pjs.</p>
<p>“I love thunder,” Janus mumbled, “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Water dries,” Virgil did his best to console him, grabbing paper towels.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you guys tell me we were staying up?” Patton asked, wandering in to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“We weren’t!” Virgil huffed, wiping up the water, “We just couldn’t fall asleep.”</p>
<p>“Aww, why?” Patton asked.</p>
<p>Virgil shrugged.</p>
<p>“Thunder,” Janus said.</p>
<p>“Hmm, we should make a pillow fort!” Patton declared.</p>
<p>“Why?” Virgil asked.</p>
<p>“Then we’ll be extra-safe from the rain. I’ll get the blankets because you two are louder than the thunder!” Patton said, running off through the dark house before Janus or Virgil could protest.</p>
<p>“Let’s go to the living room,” Virgil suggested. Janus shrugged and followed Virgil.</p>
<p>Patton quickly came down the stairs with what Virgil was pretty sure was all the pillows and blankets in the house precariously perched in his arms and draped over his shoulders. His entire load hit the ground in perfect timing with another clap of thunder. Patton and Virgil worked together to pull the couch sections in to a fort configuration, then Patton put the roof on while Virgil and Janus arranged the remaining blankets and pillows.</p>
<p>It was a little cramped with all three of them inside, but they all fell asleep quickly despite the thunder.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Logan closed the door to his and Roman’s bedroom and started down the hallway towards the stairs. He flipped on the lights to the living room, his eyes drawn towards a giant fort in the middle of the room. He quietly walked to the opening.</p>
<p>A tiny smile crept on to Logan’s face at seeing the three boys sound asleep inside. He snapped a quick photo and left them to sleep while he started making breakfast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like it? Want to see more? Comment!</p>
<p>Requests are open for this AU.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>